encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Bernard Cribbins
video | right | 300px right | 300px | bijnaam = | pseudoniem = | jaren-actief = 1956- | beroep = acteur, zanger, komiek | website = | imdb = 0187754 }} Bernard Cribbins (Oldham (Lancashire), 29 december 1928) is een Engels acteur en muzikant. Biografie Cribbins is al acteur sinds zijn 14e en is sinds zijn 25e een grote ster op het Londense toneel. Het zou echter nog eens 10 jaar duren voordat hij een nationale ster werd in films en ook met een aantal songs. Hij verscheen in verscheidene Carry On-films en deed ook veel stemmenwerk voor tekenfilms en commercials. Hij speelde onder meer filmrollen in Alfred Hitchcocks Frenzy en was als lastige hotelgast te zien in een aflevering van Fawlty Towers. Naast zijn acteerwerk is Cribbins bekend van het noveltyliedje "Right Said Fred", dat in de Abbey Road Studios werd opgenomenDennis, Jon (2 mei 2012). "Old music: Bernard Cribbins – Right Said Fred". The Guardian. Geraadpleegd op 27 augustus 2012. en de tiende plaats in de Britse hitlijst bereikte.Bernard Cribbins - Right Said Fred op ChartArchive. Geraadpleegd op 27 augustus 2012. Filmografie *''Yangtse Incident: The Story of H.M.S. Amethyst'' (1957) - Sonar Operator (Niet op aftiteling) *''The Vise'' Televisieserie - Chauffeur (Afl., The Missing Hours, 1957) *''Davy'' (1957) - Stage Hand, Collins Music Hall (Niet op aftiteling) *''Dunkirk'' (1958) - Dorstige zeeman (Niet op aftiteling) *''Make Mine a Million'' (1959) - Jack *''Tommy the Toreador'' (1959) - Paco *''Interpol Calling'' Televisieserie - Sid (Afl., Slow Boat to Amsterdam, 1960) *''International Detective'' Televisieserie - Pasquale (Afl., The Santino Case, 1960) *''ITV Play of the Week'' Televisieserie - Cpl. Pearce (Afl., The Night of the Big Heat, 1960) *''The World of Suzie Wong'' (1960) - Otis, Gwennies vriendje *''Two Way Stretch'' (1960) - Lennie Price *''The Girl on the Boat'' (1961) - Peters *''Visa to Canton'' (1961) - Pereira *''Nothing Barred'' (1961) - Krantenman *''Comedy Playhouse'' Televisieserie - Cakebread (Afl., Visiting Day, 1962) *''The Fast Lady'' (1962) - Man op stretcher (Niet op aftiteling) *''The Best of Enemies'' (1962) - Col. Brownlow *''Comedy Playhouse'' Televisieserie - Mr. Spooner (Afl., Impasse, 1963) *''The Wrong Arm of the Law'' (1963) - Nervous O'Toole *''The Mouse on the Moon'' (1963) - Vincent Mountjoy *''Carry on Jack'' (1963) - Midscheepsman Albert Poop-Decker *''A Home of Your Own'' (1964) - Mason *''Carry on Spying'' (1964) - Harold Crump *''Crooks in Cloisters'' (1964) - Squirts *''The Close Prisoner'' (Televisiefilm, 1964) - Rol onbekend *''Allez France!'' (1964) - Bob *''The Bargain'' (1965) - Rol onbekend *''She'' (1965) - Job *''Comedy Playhouse'' Televisieserie - Ambrose Twombly (Afl., Here I Come Whoever I Am, 1965) *''Cup Fever'' (1965) - Politieman *''You Must Be Joking!'' (1965) - Sgt. Clegg *''The Troubleshooters'' Televisieserie - Chas Wilson (Afl., Driver of the Year, 1965) *''Dalek's Invasion Earth: 2150 A.D.'' (1966) - Tom Campbell *''The Avengers'' Televisieserie - Arkwright (Afl., The Girl from Auntie, 1966) *''The Sandwich Man'' (1966) - Fotograaf *''Comedy Playhouse'' Televisieserie - Arnold (Afl., Judgement Day for Elijah Jones, 1966) *''Don't Raise the Bridge, Lower the River'' (1967) - Fred Davies *''Casino Royale'' (1967) - Taxichauffeur *''A Ghost of a Chance'' (1968) - Ron *''Armchair Theatre'' Televisieserie - Honeybone (Afl., The Wind in a Tall Paper Chimney, 1968) *''The Avengers'' Televisieserie - Bradley Mahler (Afl., Look - (Stop Me If You've Heard This One) But There Were These Two Fellers..., 1968) *''Light Entertainment Killers'' (Televisiefilm, 1969) - Rol onbekend *''Cribbins'' Televisieserie - Rol onbekend (1969-1970) *''The Railway Children'' (1970) - Albert Perks *''Frenzy'' (1972) - Felix Forsythe *''The Womblers'' Televisieserie - Verteller (Stem, 1973) *''Fawlty Towers'' Televisieserie - Mr. Hutchison (Afl., The Hotel Inspectors, 1975) *''The Val Doonican Show'' Televisieserie - Regelmatige optredens (1970-1975) *''Once Upon a Classic'' Televisieserie - Pyramid (Afl., Night Ferry, 1976) *''Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings'' Televisieserie - Verteller (Stem, 1976) *''Space: 1999'' Televisieserie - Captain Michael (Afl., Brian the Brain, 1976) *''Arrivano i mostri'' (miniserie, 1977) - Rol onbekend *''Play of the Month'' Televisieserie - Pinchwife (Afl., The Country Wife, 1977) *''The Water Babies'' (1978) - Masterman/Stem van Eel *''Picassos äventyr'' (1978) - Gertrude Stein/Verteller (Stem) *''The Plank'' (Televisiefilm, 1979) - Deurschilder *''Dangerous Davies - The Last Detective'' (1981) - Dangerous Davies *''Shillingbury Tales'' Televisieserie - Cuffy (1981) *''It's Your Move'' (Televisiefilm, 1982) - Buurman *''Cuffy'' Televisieserie - Cuffy (Afl. onbekend, 1983) *''Tales of the Unexpected'' Televisieserie - Charlie Krebs/Mr. King (Afl., The Memory Man, 1983) *''Moschops'' Televisieserie - Verteller (1983) *''Langley Bottom'' Televisieserie - Seth Raven (1986) *''When We Are Married'' (Televisiefilm, 1987) - Herbert Soppitt *''High and Dry'' Televisieserie - Ron Archer (1987) *''Original Sylvanian Families'' (Video, 1988) - Verteller *''The Russ Abbot Show'' Televisieserie - Verschillende rollen (Afl., The Russ Abbot Christmas Show, 1988) *''Jackanory'' Televisieserie - Verschillende rollen (38 afl., 1966-1991) *''Carry on Columbus'' (1992) - Mordecai Mendoza *''I, Lovett'' Televisieserie - Sneeuwman (Afl., The Snowman, 1993, stem) *''Dalziel and Pascoe'' Televisieserie - Uncle Henry (Afl., Time to Go, 1999) *''Noel's House Party'' Televisieserie - Rol onbekend (Afl. onbekend, 1991-1999) *''The Canterbury Tales'' Televisieserie - Timmerman (Afl., The Journey Back, 2000) *''Last of the Summer Wine'' Televisieserie - Gavin Hinchcliffe (Afl., In Which Gavin Hinchcliffe Loses the Gulf Stream, 2003) *''Barbara'' Televisieserie - Frank (Afl., Guy Fawkes, 2003) *''Blackball'' (Televisiefilm, 2003) - Mutley *''Coronation Street'' Televisieserie - Wally Bannister (Afl. onbekend, 2003) *''Down to Earth'' Televisieserie - Frank Cosgrove (Afl., Hot Air, 2005|''Tall Tales'', 2005) *''Doctor Who'' Televisieserie - Wilfred Mott (9 afl., 2007-2010) Bronvermelding Externe link * Categorie:Engels acteur Categorie:Brits zanger Categorie:Brits komiek